Shit I think I'm falling for you
by multifandom.bxtch
Summary: Padme Amidala, school's most popular girl. Valedictorian, rich and top grades. Now meet Anakin Skywalker, notoriously known for being part of Coruscant's most dangerous gang 'The Sith', he's poor, and attempts to skip most of his classes. What happens when the two are paired together in a 3 month history project. Will there be fireworks or will there be broken hearts?


Padme Amidala. What can we say about her, well she's the most popular girl in her school. She has straight A grades. She is a professional dancer. She's a valedictorian for her year. She's beautiful, And also she rich. Very rich. Her father is the phone 'the comlink.' And because of this she lives in a huge house in the nice side of town. The 'rich' side of town.

Now Anakin Skywalker. If you asked who Anakin Skywalker was people would look away awkwardly or in fear. They'd then speak in hushed tones. He's really poor, His father left him and his Mum when he was 1 and a half. He's sexy as hell. He has an adopted sister called Ahsoka. And the most popular belief, he's in a gang called the Sith.  
The most dangerous gang in Coruscant. They've been known to kill innocents, import drugs, and do other terrible things. So when Padme was paired with Anakin in a history assignment which was worth 90% of their grade. She was surprised to say the least.

Anakin always hated school. The teachers always misunderstood him, all the students were obnoxious, the lessons were pointless and his favourite reason the fact that all the popular students were snobbish and ungrateful. The only side that he did enjoy was creating havoc on the school with his little sister, Ahsoka and his best friends, Obi Wan and Rex. Oh also being able to drive in on his old harley motorcycle in which he had spent a whole summer working on it 2 years ago.

So when Anakin got up on the morning that school started back up. He half heartedly got up, got dressed and brushed his teeth and went down stairs and saw his mother and sister seated at the table eating a full breakfast, they may be poor but that didn't stop his mother from being an amazing cook. So he sat down and acted like a good son. Truth is he didn't want to be in a gang. According to his mother his father was in the very same gang and when he ran off the legacy came down to Anakin. Of course Anakin had thought of leaving the Sith but they'd only threatened his mother and sister more. He was in this to protect his family. That's all he wished to do, it still didn't stop him from being a badass though. Because at the end of the day he still liked vandalism and stealing shit.

Padme had always liked school. By being valedictorian it was the way that she could actually voice her opinion if she were honest she would prefer to less popular and to keep her head down. But of course that was not the case. At home she found herself constantly competing with her sister, who was married and had a family with a successful job and a masters degree. Her parents often used the phrase 'You should be more like Sola.' Her father wasn't even there half the time, always going on business trips. Leaving her by herself with her Mother who might she add was usually away with looking for new areas of land to purchase. So most of the time Padme was alone. It wasn't that bad she usually was too focused on school to care.

Waking up for school had become a natural thing for Padme, she got up at 5, went for a run, had a shower, got dressed and did her makeup. After that she usually picked up her best friend Satine from her house next door. They'd been friends practically since she was born, both of their parents were rich. So they got along easy enough.  
Getting to school was easy too, because they only lived a block away.

The start of a new school year was always the most exciting one. When they got there all the newcomers could always be seen trying to find their way round. Juniors meeting up with their mates and Seniors looked around the place looking like they owned the place. Padme rolled her eyes at that, typical Seniors.  
Padme and Satine got out of the car that they'd parked several minutes ago.

"So have you gone into any thought about Rush Clovis asking you out again." Satine asks, a smirk playing lightly on her lips, eyebrows wiggling playfully.

Padme groaned in protest and threw her head back "I can't stand Clovis he's so annoying, plus he's been asking me out since freshman fucking year." She sighed deeply "You'd think he'd get the idea by now but apparently not."

"I just don't see why you wouldn't want to date him, I mean he's captain of the football team, he's got good grades and he's only got eyes for you." Satine turned to Padme and her smirk became wider "Plus I heard he was an amazing kisser." She wriggled her eyes at the brown eyed beauty.

Padme rolled her eyes, "On the contrary he's arrogant, rude, he gets rarely gets an A, and also he is the most annoyi-" Padme was cut of when she blindly walked backwards into a parked motorcycle, making the bikes stance wobble.  
She turned to its owner, who seemed rather angry. Of course it just had to be Anakin Skywalker, notorious gang member and a complete ass.

She took her chance to look as tall as possible, "Sorry that I walked into your bike. Didn't mean to complete accident." If she was honest Padme could admit that he was hot as hell, he had crystal blue eyes that seemed to swirl with anger and antagonised emotion, his hair was down to his shoulders and was in curly brown locks, she could see his muscles tensed underneath his shirt from his arms being crossed in front of his chest.

He stepped towards her, "Well Naberrie I could 'accidentally' release your name and address to the other gang members that I share relations with." His words were threatening and his jaw was locked.

Padme narrowed her eyes and took another step forward, "Well Skywalker I too could 'accidentally' release your name and address only to the cops and then we'll see what happens."

Their noses were practically touching now and their faces were turning red slowly. A smirk was creeping up on Anakin's face. It was obvious that neither of them were going to stand down so Satine awkwardly cleared her throat, they both snapped out of it and Padme readjusted her bag strap before walking towards Satine. However at the last moment she turned back slightly and called back to him, "Hey Skywalker, I'll see you around." A small smile played on both of their lips before Padme walked to her first lesson.

_

Padme's first lesson dragged on, English. Although she enjoyed the subject the teacher she couldn't say the same for. Mr. Mundi (their English teacher for the year) was a very stern man, he liked to judge his students and make assumptions on others.

Padme just hoped that her next lesson would be more interesting. Second period was History taught by Mr Windu.  
Mr Windu was known to be a harsh teacher, Satine had told her last year that he often gave out projects and assignments that would be marked as half of your grade. Apparently he also had something against relationships as he had divorced from his now ex-wife 2 years ago.

Walking into the classroom, she saw desks covering the room, big enough for a pair. When Padme looked for a seat to sit she found one next to Sabe, another friend of hers. She walked over to the desk and dropped her bags on the floor.  
They talked for 5 minutes before Mr Windu entered the room, and the room went silence.

"I appreciate that you've chosen your seats, but due to the fact that we will be starting a 3 month project. I have already taken the liberty to choose your partners and your seat in this room."

Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes in annoyance. Padme just hoped she wouldn't be stuck with an idiot. She needed a perfect grade, if she wanted to go to her chosen college she needed this project to at least an A.

"We we will be starting with the people and that beginning and end of the registration list. The first pair will be Miss Amidala and Mr Skywalker." He pointed to the left hand side desk at the back of the room.  
Padme felt herself groan, working with Anakin Skywalker? She was going to be in for a treat and by that she meant hours of doing the project alone. It was unlikely Skywalker would step up and do the work needed anyway.  
She sat down and vaguely listened to Mr Windu pair students together. She heard Sabe get paired with Rush Clovis. Well she thought at least I'm not stuck with that arrogant prick.  
As she listened to the list of people being paired together she had the feeling that someone was watching her. She turned and scanned the room, and of course she was correct. Skywalker was staring at her. His eyes locked with her own chocolate orbs.  
"Would you mind telling me what you're looking at?" She asked

He looked away and rolled his eyes. "I don't see why it matters angel."

"Angel?" Padme lent forwards a slight frown played on her face.

"Yeah, Angel. I mean with your soft flowing hair and you deep brown eyes and your glowing pale skin. You look like an angel." A smirk was placed on his lips.

"Very smooth Skywalker." Padme says whilst rolling her eyes. "But I'd appreciate it it you didn't try and flirt with me."

He stared back, "It wouldn't be as half as fun if you weren't flirting back at me Amidala." His eyes pierced through her. Although they were bright blue they appeared to give of a dark signal.

"And why the hell would I 'flirt back' to someone like you, Skywalker?" Her eyebrow was raised.

"Because I'm sexy as hell." His smirk grew even wider if that was possible.

"That's impossible for someone like you." As soon as she said that she couldn't help but feel like she was lying slightly.

His smirk dropped and his lips went into a thin line. "Careful Amidala, you don't want to get on my bad side." He crack his knuckles menacingly.

"You know I'm not scared of you, right?" Padme asked.

"Tell that to the people that I've hospitalised." He smiled sarcastically."

"Yeah right." She rolled her eyes.  
They began to bicker back and forth unaware that Mr Windu had finished his list.

"Mr Skywalker and Miss Amidala I'd appreciate if you'd stop your argument and listened to your instruction on what you're supposed to be doing."

Their heads snapped up, Padme's face started to turn pink, whilst Anakin just thrusted a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes once more.

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir."

"Now as I was saying," Mr Windu started, eyeing the pair up menacingly. "You will be choosing a historical event from the years 45 bby and 12 aby, you may now discuss with your partner which event you would like to research and you may start your research in whichever way you find fit."

Padme turned to Anakin., "I think we should do one of the earlier dates. Perhaps around 32 bby. There's a certain event around that date that we could base the project on."

"I'm guessing you're referring to the Naboo crisis of 32 bby." He said whilst doodling on some spare paper.

"Actually yes, I'm surprised you knew." She tilted her head.

"I may be in a gang, but I'm not entirely stupid." He said he said looking her right in the eyes.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sure you very clever. I-I," She sighed "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way."

He smirked "And why the hell would I flirt back to someone like you?" He mocked her, using a fake girly voice.

She giggled slightly, shaking her head. "Let's get on with this project then dipshit."

-

The bell rang 45 minutes later. Both of them packed up their things and their started project.

Padme turned to her partner, "You know if we want to get a good grade on this project then we're going to have to meet up outside of school."

He looked up from his bag, "Come to mine tomorrow after school." He wrote down his address on a slip of paper and handed it out to her.

Padme felt her face become doubtful. As if she was wondering whether or not to go.  
Anakin, who obviously caught the look on her face rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw, "Don't worry I don't keep hostages inside my house and just because I'm in a lethal gang, it doesn't necessarily mean that it runs in my family. Just come over at about 5:30 and we'll carry on with this pointless project."

Padme felt a tiny bit of remorse for judging him so harshly. She avoided looking into his eyes for a few minutes before looking up to see him staring at her. She smiled a bit "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll see you later Skywalker."

Once again a smirk work it's way onto his lips, "Yeah, see you tomorrow Amidala."


End file.
